Razones tengo muchas
by Ka-Gura Uzumaki
Summary: No quería ir de compras pero no lo lamentó. Tan Tsundere hace la situación un poco confusa y las amigas de Mido-chan quieren saber que pasa por la cabeza de Bakugou. Algo subido de tono seguramente... (Quedas avisado ;) BakuxFem!Deku. #3 Enjoy!


_!Hola mis chic s!_

 _Les traido un BakuxFem!Deku. Midoriya es lo mejor de los mejor._

 _"Razones tengo muchas para haber venido"- La historia es mi pero los personajes nope._

 _Esto es hetero. . Nunca habia hecho algo asi pero creo que me ha salido bien._

 _!Sin más dilación, que empiece la función!_

* * *

-Bakugou-kun… Qué seria mejor. ¿Bikini o bañador?-

-¿Ha?-Ah si, estaba de compras. Él, el futuro king of explodo-kills, por muy mal que sonara eso para un héroe, estaba acompañando a las chicas de la clase A de comprar en el, enorme oh dios santo me perdí, centro comercial. ¿Y todo por qué? Por la estupida de Deku.

Fue su maldita ella y la de la perra de su mejor amiga de ir un sabado a ese lugar infernal.

Kirishima le había comentado que ir con la novia era quedarse fuera con sus cosas hasta que ella encontrase el artículo legendario de la tienda mas rara, pero no le había comentado que acompañar a 14 chicas fuera la misma mierda, multiplicada por veinte veces veinte.

-¡Que sí bikini o bañador!-Bakugou no sabia de que hablaba.

-¿Qué mierda es eso?-Uraraka se sintió un poco ofendida por el poco entusiasmo que mostraba su guardaespaldas, estuvo a punto de gritarle pero a su lado la cortina se abrió saliendo Midoriya de ella.

Al darse la vuelta no pudo evitar soltar un grito emocionado, Bakugou sorprendido y furioso se cubrió las orejas pero también quiso ver, hizo a un lado bruscamente a esa mujer.

-¿Q-qué te parece Kacchan?-Por All might, si al final valdrá la pena haber pasado cuatro horas entre los novios de las mujeres cubierto hasta arriba de bolsas y productos.

Se dió cuenta de que se estaba comiendo a Deku con los ojos, la que por fin había dejado a un lado las sudaderas que siempre cubrían su cuerpo y mantenían a todos los chicos en duda de si realmente tenía pecho o era una planicie.

Tenía grandes y exuberantes tetas completamente atrapadas en ese aparentemente inocente bañador de color negro.

-¿Eso es el bañador?-Se obligó a mirar a Uraraka, sin querer comparó los pechos entre las dos y quiso burlarse de la castaña, las tetas de Deku te pegarian un paliza por sí solas, le soltaría.

-Sí…-Dijo en un suspiró Ochako que también tenía que probarse quince bikini y aún no había podido empezar. -El bikini es este.-Le mostró uno de dos pieza de color rojo sencillo.

Bakugou entendió al segundo, siendo un genio. Bañador eso que sodomizaba a las tetas grandes, y bikini, aquello que cubría poco. Se interesó y no pudo disimularlo.

-¡Oye Deku!-Ella seguía un poco encogida tratando que cubrirse un poco por la vergüenza, y aun esperaba la respuesta de su amigo explosivo.

-¿Qué?-Se acercó a donde Bakugou se había agachado, eso era el colgador de los bikinis más caros de la temporada.

-¿Cual te gusta más?-Sacó tres de ellos de color rojo, todo de distinto modelo, ella frunció los labios.

-Kacchan, tengo un problema con los bikini.-Bakugou se giró para verla pero topó con algo, las tetas de Deku porque se había agachado. -Uh ¿Ves? Son tan grandes que es peligroso llevar eso porque temo que se salgan o se rompa. El chico explosivo salió de debajo y se situó al lado.

-Mírame.-Ella enderezándose y enarcando una ceja a la expectativa. Bakugou alzó las manos y le agarró los pechos pero ni esas enormes manos los podían cubrir.

Uraraka en ese momento se dió la vuelta y vio la escena, la cara roja de Deku y la cara seria de Bakugou manosearle las tetas.

-¡¿Bakugou que haces?!-Se dio prisa para llegar, iba a separarlos pero el chico se alejó, se volvió a agachar y hurgó de nuevo entre bikinis. -¿Estas bien Deku?-La sacó de su sorpresa y ella se cubrió la cara con vergüenza. -¿Porque lo hizo?-Bakugou ya estaba de pie otra vez con un bikini, pero en vez de hablar con ellas, cazó un encargado y lo llevó arrastrándolo ante ellas.

-Escucha mierda. ¿Porque no hay tallas más grandes?-El tipo con su PDA buscaba desesperadamente lo que el adolescente exigia.

-¿De qué modelo?-Bakugou casi le puso el bikini dentro de la boca. -Um, la más grande es la talla G.-Se liberó del fuerte agarre de su pobre uniforme de empleado. -Por aqui.-

-Kacchan se ha ido con el empleado.-Uraraka salía con su nuevo bikini. -Te queda bien Uraraka-chan…-La castaña sonrió.

-Parece de Bakugou por fin se ha puesto serio.-Izuku río pero también temió lo que pudiera pasarle al pobre empleado-san.

Katsuki volvió con otro bikini y tras el empleado huía a cuatro patas asustado.

-Este.-Se lo tendió a Izuku, ella trató de agradecerle pero Bakugou huyó donde guardaba el resto de bolsas, Ashido al verle le tiró cuatro más, dolió porque llevaban zapatos.

-Bueno chico.-Habló un hombre de gafas de sol a su lado.-¿Vale la pena haber venido?-Su respuesta llegó cuando apareció Uraraka ya vestida y se llevó a ratras a Bakugou.

-Parece que se divierten.-

-Bakugou… ¡Has acertado!-Celebraba ella casi tirándolo sobre la chica que recogía la ropa que la gente descartaba por las tallas erróneas. -¡Le queda fenomenal!-Se abrió paso seguida de Bakugou hasta la cortina número 12.

-Deku, puedes salir.-

Tuvo que verla dos veces. La parte de abajo era completamente negra y realmente cubría poco pero lo más interesante era las curvilíneas caderas hasta llegar a la cintura, su fibroso y bronceado vientre al descubierto y más arriba la parte superior, sus pechos bien sujetos por la parte superior roja con las letras BO en la izquierda y OM en la derecha.

Un espectáculo digno de una heroína.

-¿Qué dices Kacchan?-Le preguntó al no oirle contestar, en la cara del mudo Bakugou había un notorio sonrojo que no pudo ocultar ni de Uraraka.

-¡Deku luego iremos a la piscina!-Uraraka le abrazo pero salió impulsada por el choque entre pechos. -Son realmente geniales…-Intentó sujetar un pecho pero necesitó las dos manos.

-Oye perra.-Saltó de improviso Bakugou alejándola.-Deja de sobar a Deku.-Ella arrugó el entrecejo y le sacó el dedo corazón.

-¡Antes lo has hecho tu pervertido!-Katsuki ya chispeaba y mostraba todas las arrugas posibles en la comisura de los labios.

-Uraraka-chan, ahora me faltan los vestidos.-Bakugou cortó todo el paripé y agarró a Deku de la muñeca llevándola a la salida. -Espera Kacchan, debo pagar…-Bakugou no se paró hasta salir.

-Ya lo hice yo.-Ella, al estar ambos parados, le miró realmente sorprendida, Bakugou traía otra bolsa. -Y te compré esto también.-Entre las manos de Izuku hubo un bonito vestido de colores cálidos con formas geométricas. Se lo puso de inmediato antes de atraer más público, recordó que había salido en bikini de la tienda.

-Gracias Kacchan.-Ambos increíblemente sonrojados miraron a los lados. -¿Y la ropa que traía antes?.-Bakugou le dio la bolsa de la tienda, de ella sacó las chancletas y se las puso.

A Bakugou le cojieron de la mano, se sintió arder.

-Volvamos con las demás ¿Sí?-Lo llevó con ella de la mano hasta encontrar todas las demás peleando en un outlet, decidió quedarse junto con Kacchan hasta que ellas, incluso Uraraka-chan, hubieran acabado.

Estaban sentados en los bancos frente las espectaculares tiendas, rodeados de bolsas y a dos metros, Izuku apartó bolsas y se sentó a su lado.

El vestido por encima de las rodillas le quedaba demasiado bien, y la talla era, tanto de pecho como de caderas, completamente acertada.

-Gracias por todo Kacchan.-No la miró pero dedujo que estaba sonriendo por como sonaba su voz. -Yo me he comprado otra cosa, si quieres luego te lo muestro.-

Cierto que Deku tenía más bolsas y ahora le roia la curiosidad.

Habían sido amigos de la infancia, él protegiéndola por ser una llorona y luego despreciandola por no tener quirk y por no saber afrontar ningun tipo de problema en su vida.

Pasó de proteger a meterse con ella. Le supo realmente mal las veces en las que ella lloró por su culpa.

Juró venganza cuando ella quiso entrar en Yuuhei pero, en un solo verano había cambiado tanto de aspecto, que tuvo que cambiar los métodos intimidatorios.

Tuvo que buscar las oportunidad en las que ella estuviera completamente tapada por la ropa y en estado neutro, porque tanto sudada, como mojada, como con jeans, camisetas de tirantes, su traje de heroína, emocionada o cansada, todo eso le gustaba a Bakugou.

-Te gusta Deku, Katsuki.-Le dijo su estúpida voz interna.

Si, le gustaba su mejor amiga, y eso pasa muchas veces, más de los que uno quiere pero…

Intentaba concentrar un enojo que poco a poco desaparecia, como en ese momento, Izuku le habia cojido la mano.

-Vamos a un lugar.-Se lo llevó de allí, Ashido fue la sustituta de Bakugou, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, frustrada y con las manos arañadas. Había perdido ante una corpulenta mujer.

Midoriya llevó a Katsuki a los baños unisex, lo hizo entrar pero esperar fuera del cuarto.

Katsuki Bakudou se planteó su existencia hasta ese dia.

-He decidió comprarlos porque me gustaron.-Unos shorts rojos, pequeños y arrancables… Tacha eso, adorables. Y la parte superior…-Me recordó a ti.-Una camiseta de manga corta un poco grande para la talla de la bajita Izuku, con el estampado de las onomatopeyas de explosion en todos los idiomas. -Kacchan, la camiseta es para ti.-Pero ella la llevaba puesta. ¿Tendria que quitarsela?. Se acercó un poco tembloroso, sin poder ni saber que cara hacer.

Ella levantó los brazos, y Bakugou sujetándola por la parte de abajo se la quitó por encima de la cabeza. Al quedarse la camiseta dejó al descubierto la parte de arriba del bikini, y los All might pechos de la portadora del One for all.

Bakugou nunca había estado tanto tiempo viendo tetas, pero nunca había tenido tantas ganas de destrozar aquello que pudiera cubrirlas.

Las manos de Midoriya estaban detrás, deshizo el nudo de la pieza que sujetaba y dejó que los pechos se liberarán rebotando un poco.

Bakugou llegó a la conclusión de que eso que Deku quería mostrarle era eso, era ella misma.

-Ya sé cómo va acabar esto…-Bakugou la acorraló contra la pared, al topar con la pared y al estar frio Izuku soltó un gemido. Ambos brazos de Bakugou la retenían allí, sin embargo su defensa era floja y fácilmente pudo haber escapado si este hubiera sido bullying.

-Estupida Deku, yo te odio…-Mientras mordía el cuello de ella y aprovechaba para sobar todo los que sus manos tocaran sin ver. -Son demasiado grandes tus tetas.-La presionó más con todo su cuerpo en la pared. -No quiero que seas el centro de atención de todo el mundo, es fastidioso.-Midoriya jadeaba fuertemente.

-Kacchan yo- yo.-Pero sus pensamientos se pusieron de acuerdo para no conectar, su mente estaba completamente en blanco, tantos escalofríos placenteros y demasiado calor.-T-toma lo que quieras hoy… P-porque mañana… ¡Serás derrotado por mi!.-Coincidieron con una sonrisa y Bakugou quiso tomarla, comerle la boca.

-Ha ha, que valiente Deku.-Como le gustaba, ella desafiándole mientras estaba totalmente a su mercer, sin espacio para dominar la situación, con una pierna del chico explosivo entre las suyas. Moriría de éxtasis si esto seguía así.

-De-deberíamos parar.-Kacchan sacudía las caderas junto con las suyas, eso le estaba haciendo flaquear. -Las compras Kacchan.-Pero su voluntad tampoco podía contra la fuerza arremolinada del chico.

Bakugou no vio por ningun lado la posibilidad de frenar pero con una explosión destruyó el ambiente.

Ella sonriendo se volvió para ponerse la parte de arriba del bikini y Bakugou se la anudó desde atrás- Gracias Kacchan.-El chico bomba iba a salir antes que ella per con fuerza Izuku lo metió en uno de los baños y lo encerró dentro. -No puedes salir con "eso".-Bakugou sorprendido casi se pega un puñetazo por gilipollas.

La oyó marcharse primero.

Contó hasta quince y salió luego él, ambos en la misma dirección. A lo lejos la vio disculparse con sus amigas y sonreir, volvía llevar esos pantalones cortos.

-¡Volvamos a la U.A!-Dijeron todas al unísono y emprendieron la marcha rapida dejando atrás a Bakugou con todas las bolsas y a Midoriya mirándolo, se acercó a él y cargó la mitad para al menos verle la cara de fastidio.

-Se que odias esto Kacchan pero…-Katsuki le cortó con una patada en su redondo culo.

-Callate, no es eso.-Midoriya se contagió de ese sonrojado rostro de su ex mejor amigo.

-Vine de comprar porque fue tu idea.

-Así que dijo si al final, no lo han obligado…-

-¿Que mierda murmuras Deku?-Paró de hablar en voz baja y lo alcanzó, él estaba ya a dos metros.

-Kacchan, algun dia dejare de llorar.-

-No es eso lo que me preocupa de ti estupida nerd.-No sabia como seguir con la explicación, había demasiados cosas que decir y pocas forma de soltarlas.

-Te recompensaré lo que ha pasado hoy.-Ella salió corriendo evitando cualquier contestación, Bakugou sonrió, aunque no fuera muy dulce, lo hizo.

Tras un rato alcanzó a las chicas pero ellas no lo sabían, su temáticas de conversación no fueron truncadas por la aparición de Bakugou.

-¿Y cual es tu tipo Mido-chan?-Ella, que llevaba todo con una sola mano, uso la otra para ponerse pensativa.

-Mi tipo es Kacchan.-Todas ellas ahogaron una exclamación.

-Pero si es "Savage"... Es un bruto.-La peli verde sonreía, todas ellas quedaron convencidas al momento.

-¿Y si no le gustas?-Midoriya alzó una ceja junto con una media sonrisa.

-De eso ya me preocuparé mañana.-Midoriya sabía algo que todas ellas desconocían, eso las preocupó.

-¡Oid perras!-Bakugou "acababa de llegar". -¿Porque debo llevar vuestros artículos de trasero caro?-Cada una cogió aquello que le pertenecía tras fulminar al único hombre del grupo con la mirada. Tras quedarse sin nada Bakugou le quitó a Midoriya lo que traía.

-Pero Kacchan… Eso es todo mio.-Trece cosas entre paquetes y bolsas, pudo divisar bolsa de ropa intima.

-Mejor lo llevo yo.-Izuku se rindió y se mantuvo a su lado.

En el frente las chicas murmuraban exaltadas.

-A Bakugou le gusta Mido-chan.-Todas rieron. -Está bien que sea recíproco pero puede ser peligroso. -Siguieron mirándolos, observando como Katsuki le pegaba una patada en el culo.

Al hacer el gesto brusco, todo se fue al suelo, y la pareja se agacho para recogerlo.

-Le está mirando las tetas.-Comentó Jirou dejando de beber zumo, queriendo evitar escupirlo.

Entonces Uraraka no creyó su propios pensamientos.

-Bakugou ha dejado de intimidar a Deku tras verle las tetas.-Ellas también no daban crédito a lo que oyeron.

-¿Las tetas eh?-

-Las tetas.-Repitió la castaña. -¡Maldito Bakugou lo mandaré a la estratosfera!-Uraraka ya se dirigía donde la pareja para empezar una guerra. Llegó, agarró a Izuku de las mejillas y le plantó un beso.

Bakugou estalló y juró perseguirla hasta matarla.

-Rezaremos por Ochako-chan.-Yaoyorozu ayudó a Midoriya con un carro para las cosas de ambas. -¿Porque invitaste a Bakugou, Mido-chan?- Ella suspiró alisando la parte delantera del vestido.

-Porque estamos saliendo y realmente no vamos a ningun sitio.-

-Imposible.-Repitió Yaoyorozu hasta llegar a la U.A.-

Bakugou juró nunca ir de compras hasta que Izuku le mostró la ropa interior que había comprado.

Se sintió el villano de la situación al estar con una chica en su habitación a las dos de la mañana, no deseaba ser expulsado de la academia y dejar a esa estúpida nerd ser la única en convertirse en héroe.

La siguiente vez fue Kirishima el invitado a guardar las seguridades de las damas y, por supuesto, Bakugou iba con claros objetivos, proteger a Deku y acompañarla a las tiendas de lencería femenina.

Kirishima trató de ligarse a Izuku y Bakugou le quiso matar.

Todo ese lugar infernal estalló y Katsuki se sintió satisfecho hasta que su novia se cabreó.

Lo castigó fuera como un perro y Kirishima lo acompañó.

FIN.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer~_

 _Me quedaré con sus fav y follows._

 _Esta forma parte de mi colección de 50 historias BakuDeku, y es la #3. Todas son diferentes, algunas romance/humor (shonen-ai) la #1, romance/drama la #2 y romance/ero la #3 (hetero). Seguiré hasta hartarme._

 _¡Adiossss!_


End file.
